Because of You
by ReadyToKill
Summary: A girl goes with her best friend to Palm Springs for vacation. Their neighbor is... Taylor Lautner. What could grow in the time they are there... Listed under Jacob cause...well he plays as Jacob duh.
1. Embarrassing

**This story is purely fiction. None of these things actually happened in life.**

* * *

**Lily POV**

Hey, I'm Lily Mae Rose. I'm 19 years old and I have a one year old Husky named Luna. My best friend is Ariana Grande. Right now you're probably thinking,' how is she friends with Ariana Grande?' Well, me and her were best friends when we were kids and still are. We moved into a house, and are attending college. Even with her busy schedule she wanted to attend to SDSU, so that's where we live now, in San Diego.

Right now we are heading to Palm Springs for a vacation. Victorious has ended their last season and she wanted to head over to a desert area in California to relax. We rented a house over there for three months. I can't wait to go swimming every single day, and you don't know who you're going to meet. There might be a few celebrities there. . .

"Are we almost there, Anna?" That's the nick name I gave her. She calls me Lilypad, or whatever she comes up with. . .

"Just a few more minutes. I swear you're worst than Luna," she said jokingly.

She drove into a drive way, and right there, was a magnificent house. I wonder why these people moved out. . .

"It looks better than it did on the computer," she says in an awed tone.

"I know right." We turned to the back door of the car once we were out, and there was a little Luna jumping up and down.

"Come on, girl," I said as I opened the door, and she jumped out, trotting in the grass. "Open the trunk Anna! I want to unpack as quickly as possible!" Once the trunk was open, I pulled out my two suitcases. I set them down when I heard yelling.

I looked over to the neighbor's house. Two very muscular guys were playing basketball, or well, one was yelling at the one with the ball.

"Pass the ball, or grow a pair and talk to her!" The one without the ball yelled,

I recognized that voice. I looked over to the other one with the ball. Holy shit! It's... Not it can't be...He caught my gaze and smiled, and I smiled right back. I quickly gathered my stuff, but the worst thing happened. I tripped on the curb. My hands saved my face from eating shit. _Nice going Lily. Real smooth._ I quickly got up and walked to the door. That was the most embarrassing thing that just happened. When I got inside, and my bags in my room, me and Anna just looked around the place.

I went to my bed room, finding Luna asleep on my bed. Aw, she looks so cute. I looked around my room and notice a slight problem. Did I ever mention that I have a huge window, and can clearly see _his_ room?

Just awesome...

**Taylor POV**

Me and Kiowa were playing basketball. While in the middle of the game, I hear a car door slam, which made me turn around. Right next door there were two girls, possibly in their late teens. One was a red-head, which I knew was Ariana Grande, but the other was a mystery woman. I knew she wasn't famous, that's for sure.

She was pretty, I know that for a fact. Her hair was a light brown color with blonde tips, put into a messy bun. She was wearing thick-black rimmed glasses, like what nerds would wear in a movie. She was slim only wearing simple jeans and a sleeveless shirt.

I turned to look at her again, this time catching her gaze, and smiled. She returned the smile back. She started picking up her suitcases, only to trip on the curb. Lucky for her, she didn't hit her face, but she never glanced at me again. I was yearning for her to look up, but she just kept on looking down.

"Dude, what is up with you?" Kiowa asked, waving his hand in front of my face.

"Did you not just see those girls walk in to their house? One was Ariana Grande!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands into the air.

"Taylor, stop fucking with me. Why would she be here?" he said, looking a bit skeptical.

"Well, how about we go and introduce ourselves?" I suggested.

"Fine and I'm going to prove to you that whoever you saw was not Ariana Grande," he stated.

"Well, come on." I motioned him to go first, since he was about to get proved wrong.

Well, I'm going to tell you a secret of Kiowa's. He is like in love with her. The only way I know that is because he 'accidentally' told me. Well, it's a shame that he's leaving tomorrow to start shooting for The Host. . .

I rang their doorbell, and the door was opened quickly, by a girl tying her shoe.

"Hello, may I help you?" She never looked up, still tying her shoe.

"Um, hey. Me and my friend wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood." This time she looked up.

"Oh my God! You're Taylor Lautner and Kiowa Gordon. Come in, please,"said Ariana.

"Lilypad, get your ass down here! We have guests!" she yelled.

So her name is Lily... That is such a pretty name. I looked over to Kiowa. He was staring at Ariana. I slapped him on the arm, making him snap out of his love trance.

"Dude, I can't believe I just met Ariana Grande," he sighed happily.

"Well, believe it Mr. Gordon, cause you just did," she said from the kitchen. I laughed and he blushed. "Well, me and my friend, Lily, are both fans of you two, but I prefer Kiowa, here. Sorry Taylor." She shrugged.

"It's fine, but what about...urm, Lily?" I stuttered.

"I am team Jacob all the way," a voice came from behind us. And there she was, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest. There was a smile on her face as she looked up to me. She then stood up and walked towards me and Kiowa.

"Nice to meet you both. I'm Lily Mae Rose, but you could call me Lily, or Lilypad." She shook my hand, and when she released it, there was a paper in my hand.

"Taylor Lautner," I said, smiling back.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, too, Lily. I'm Kiowa Gordon," Kiowa introduced himself.

"So what brings you two to Palm Springs?" I asked.

"Well... we're on vacation and we wanted to head in a desert area, so here we are now. What about you two?" Ariana asked us.

"It's just me and my family. Kiowa was just visiting. He going to start filming The Host tomorrow," I said, speaking for the both of us.

"That is so cool, Kiowa," said an excited Ariana.

"Do you have a nick name, Ariana," I asked. Saying Ariana is a little long... for me.

"Yeah, it's Anna and Lily's is Lilypad." She giggled and Lily blushed.

"I love Lily, better," I said softly.

"Aw how sweet," Anna said.

We continued chatting for a while, until I heard a small bark. There was a flash of black and white on the stairs. Before I knew it, little teeth bit down on my pant leg.

"What the hell?!" I jumped on the couch, while everyone else was laughing at me.

"Luna, no biting celebrities. It's rude," Lily scolded the little Husky, and Luna cowered away with her tail between her leg, walking behind her. "I'm so sorry Taylor. I don't know what got into her. She's usually nice," she said, apologetically.

"It's okay, Lily. She's a cute dog by the way." I smiled, trying not to make her feel so bad. "Well... we need to go. We could talk tomorrow. Maybe you guys could hang with me and my family?" I suggested, inviting them over to the house.

"Yeah that would be nice. I would be able to meet Makena," Anna said, happy at the thought to meet my annoying little sister.

"I think she will have a heart attack. She loves you." I grinned at the thought.

"We don't want that to happen," Anna chuckled. I looked over to Lily. She sure is quiet. I guess she is the quiet type.

"Good night ladies. See you tomorrow." I waved and so did Kiowa.

"She was beautiful, to bad I'm leaving," Kiowa said in a sad tone.

"At least I got Lily's number." I started to punch in the numbers on my Iphone.

"When did she give you her number?" he asked, shocked that he never noticed. Kiowa is very sharp, and notices when something's up or being hidden from him.

"When, she shook my hand. I think that's why she took so long to come down," I said, shrugging my shoulders, not caring why she took so long because I was too happy that I had her number.

"You're fucking lucky. Can you do me a favor then?" he asked me.

"Sure..." I had a feeling he was going to ask if I could get her number.

"Can you ask her for Ariana's number?" he asked me. Yup, right on the dot.

"Ha ha. You're that desperate!" I laughed.

"Shut up! Can you at least do it? And if you do, text me her number," he said.

"No problem, bro. Come on. My mom and dad are probably wondering where we're at."

We ran back to the house and grabbed the basketball we left outside. Once inside, my family asked us questions.

"Where have you two been?!" asked my mom.

"At the neighbor's house," I said nonchalantly.

"We have new neighbors?" asked Makena.

"Yeah, you're going to like one of them..." I sang.

"Why do you say that, dork?" Of course she would call me that.

"Because she is your favorite actress on that show you like," I said, giving her a hint as to who she was.

"Ariana Grande! She lives right next door?!" she screamed. I should have covered my ears. . .

"Yup, we just talked to her and her friend, Lily. I invited them over tomorrow if that's okay, mom, dad." I looked at them, seeing if it was okay with them.

"It's fine, we could have a barbecue. How's that sound," my dad advised.

"Sound great to me, and Makena don't go crazy that she's our neighbor, okay?" I pleaded.

"Whatever," she said, rolling her eyes at me, practically saying 'like I would go crazy.'

"I'm going to hit the hay. Night everyone," I said, walking up the stairs.

"Night Taylor," they all said.

I went up to my room and stripped off my shirt and shorts, leaving my boxers on. In the corner of my eye there was a light, which was coming from Lily's room. There she was , undressing. She swiftly took off her shirt, replacing it with a tank-top, then dropping her pants. She was wearing lacy black panties. It was hard to look away, to tell you the truth. She was pure beauty. Once she pulled on her boy shorts, she turned to the window. _Oh shit! Gotta hide!_ But it was too late.

"Taylor, what the hell! Privacy, much?" I heard her yell at me, so I got up from the bed, where I dived for safety.

"I'm sorry, Lily. You're just stunning," I said, trying to cover up what I just did.

"Whatever, perv!" And she shut her blinds. What just happened. . . ?


	2. Truth or Dare?

**Last time I checked, this story was pure fiction. This message is for the people that don't understand what I said in the first chapter. The only thing I own is Lily and the plot. Got it? BTW I just saw Breaking Dawn Part 2 today and it was AWESOME! I cried at the end though. It was so sad. I'm really sad that the Twilight Saga is over. Continue...**

* * *

**Lily POV**

Oh my god, Taylor Lautner is such a perv. He was watching me undress! But I did get to see him almost naked. _No, no, no. Don't think like that. Thinking about that is making you a perv yourself._ But he is a horny young adult. Five bucks he's still a virgin. Ha ha.

_**Shine Bright like a diamond**_

_**Shine Bright like a diamond**_

_**Shining Bright like a diamond**_

_**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**_

_**Shine Bright like a diamond**_

_**Shine Bright like a diamond**_

_**Shining Bright like a diamond**_

_**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**_

My phone went off, telling me there was a text. I checked the caller ID: Unavailable, but I opened it anyways.

_Hey, I'm sorry that I was looking at you while you were undressing. It was rude of me. I hope it doesn't get in the way of the friendship we are creating. Can we forget that it ever happened? :)- TDL_

I got out of bed and opened my curtain. His back was facing the window, so he didn't see me.

_Yeah c: but just don't do it again. k?-Lilypad_

_Ok, BTW u r sexay ;D-TDL_

_and ur a horn dog :D-Lilypad_

_watevr -.-t -TDL_

_aye, look behind you :3_-_Lilpad_

He did what I told him, once he saw me, a huge smile grew and he opened his window.

"Spying on me, eh?" he asked in a teasing tone, that I thought was adorable.

"Hey, you shouldn't be the one talking. You _were_ watching me while I was getting dressed," I pointed out.

"Not my fault," he said, raising his hands up, as if he was saying he was innocent.

"Yes it is, you could have walked away and stop looking," I said. He stuck his tongue out at me. making me laugh at his immaturity.

"You really are pretty Lily. No lie there," he said softly.

"Thank you, Taylor." I blushed lightly.

"So, what do you want to do tomorrow?" he asked suddenly.

"Um, I thought we could just hang. It doesn't matter where, Your place or mine?"

"Well, how bout' mine. We are going to have a B.B.Q. for you guys," he said.

"Can I bring Luna?" I asked him. Can't leave my baby all by herself.

"Sure, bring the little fur ball over," he laughed.

"Hey, I'll let her attack you again," I playfully threatened.

"Oh I'm so scared of a little Husky," he said, shaking with fake fear.

"You were scared of her today," I said, in mock-humor.

"Whatever," he mumbled.

"Oh, is that defeat I hear coming from your mouth?" I cupped my ear, and pretended to listen to what he was going to say.

"Maybe..." he said, even though he didn't want to admit it.

I started to yawn. "Hey, I'll talk to you later. Good night, Taylor."

"Night, Lilypad." We shut our windows and turned off the light. I didn't sleep, until it was 12 at night. I was just thinking about Taylor and what we were going to be doing tomorrow...

**Taylor POV**

I had my first dream of Lily. I think it is really soon, too. I just met her yesterday. It wasn't a wet dream, it was like our future flashed before my eyes. The only thing I see wrong by having that dream is that, I'm not dating Lily... I'm dating Sara Hicks, my girlfriend. I should be dreaming of her instead, but I'm not. Me and Sara haven't even been working out. Me and her keep on fighting, and I think she's cheating on me. I need to call her.

Her phone ringed for a while, and just when I was about to hang up she answered.

"H-Hello?" she stuttered.

"Sara, we need to talk," I said in a serious tone.

"O-oh h-hey T-t-taylor." She was panting hard, and I swore I heard a guy in the background telling her to come back in bed. Damn, she really was cheating on me. . .

"Um... we're not really working out, and... I think we should see other people." I started to scratch my head, walking downstairs.

"What! No, why are you breaking up with me?!" she screamed into the phone.

"I don't love you anymore. I'm sorry, I think I love someone else..." Yes, I think I'm in love with Lily. She's different from any other girl I have met, and I'm sure she wouldn't cheat on me if she was my girlfriend. . .

"Fine! But you won't see the last of me!" And she hung up. _I hope she doesn't do anything stupid._

I threw on a tank top and texted Lily.

_Hey cutie pie ;) you ready to come ovr?-TDL_

I waited for a response before I headed over to her house.

_Yea, just putting my swim suit on. u know u r such a flirt?-Lilypad_

_yeah, I'm known for that :D-TLD_

_:P just let yourself in and come up to my room._-_Lilypad_

I did what she told me to do. I found her room easily. She slipped on white daisy dukes and a blue tank top as I walked into her bedroom.

"Hey, Taylor. Thanks for this. It means a lot," she said, thanking me for a reason I don't know, but I said you're welcome.

"You're welcome. This is going to be a lot of fun." I smirked. I could do many things to make her mad, and she will fight back. Fight fire with fire. I'll start by...

"I'll go tell her we'll be going and get Luna." I walked around her room, when she went to go tell Anna . Her room was really clean, but that's probably because she just came here yesterday. She mostly had her electronic things out.

"Aye, come on." She peaked through her door.

Once at my house, we headed straight for the backyard.

"Oh, hello, dear. I'm Deborah Lautner, and this is my husband, Daniel Lautner,"said mom.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. and Mr. Lautner. I'm Lily Mae. This is my dog, Luna." Luna was trotting in the grass and started to sniff the water in the pool.

"Aw, she's adorable," my mom said, looking at the little frisky puppy.

"Thank you," Lily said to my mom, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Well, I'm going to change. Lily, go ahead and relax," I told her, before going in my room to change.

"Okay," I heard her say.

I ran up the stairs, two-by-two. I stripped down and slipped on my trunks. I was almost at the bottom of the stairs, when I heard a scream. Gee, Makena. Just what I said _not _to do...

"Oh my god! It's really you! I thought my brother was just kidding with me!" she yelled, as she hugged Anna.

"Huh, whatever you say, dork." I smirked at my little sister..

"Shut up, Taylor." She stuck her tongue out at me, making a laugh come out of me.

I looked for Lily. I spotted her playing with her dog, her back was facing me. I snuck behind her. Once I was close to her, I grabbed her bridal style. She was yelling and slapping me on the chest, saying 'let me down now,Taylor, or you're going to die.' So I did what she asked me to do, but into the pool.

"Ahhhhh!" she screamed as she rose to the surface. "You are so going to get it, Taylor!" She got out of the pool and went to get her towel. I, however, was laughing so hard, I almost pee'd myself.

"Ahhh!" I yelled, as I fell forward into the pool.

"Ha ha. That's what you get mister," I heard Lily say.

"Oh, just wait Lily," I yelled back at her.

Anna, Lily, and Makena got into the Jacuzzi and I joined them after I went to go get a drink.

"So, who wants to play a little truth or dare," Anna said evilly, rubbing her hands together.

"Me!" shouted my sister.

"I'm in. What about you, Taylor?" Lily asked me, giving me this cute little look.

"Sure, why not," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Okay you may go first, then," Anna told me.

"Okay, Ariana, Truth or dare?" I asked her.

"Truth," she started firmly.

"Is it true that you have a crush on Kiowa?" I raised my eye brows and smiled mischievously.

"Um... I... y-yes?" she said it as a question.

"Ha, is it a yes or a no," I pressured on.

"Yes," she sighed. "Okay, now its my turn." She looked at me, Kena, and Lily. She then started talking with Kena. They both nodded their heads as they were agreeing to something.

"Okay Taylor... Truth or dare?" Me, being me...I picked dare.

"Dare, and do your worst," I challenged.

"Okay, I dare you to french kiss... Lily!" I looked at her shocked, my mouth hanging opened.

"What?!" me and Lily yelled. We were both flabbergasted, at this dare Anna made me do.

"A dare's a dare, Taylor. Now pucker up, Lily." Anna smiled evilly.

I turned to look at Lily. She looked at me sheepishly. I scooted closer to her and she did the same. I leaned forward and made my lips connect with hers. Her lips were so warm and soft. It was like a cloud. I think I'm in heaven at the moment.

"I don't see any tongue. . ." sang Anna. Kena was having a fit of giggles.

I was about to stick my tongue out to trace her bottom lip, but she did it. And soon enough we did french kiss. I wanted to make this kiss a little more heated, but knew I would embarrass myself, and take it a little to far.

"That was-" I started off, but got cut off by Lily.

"Perfect," she said, finishing my sentence.

"Wow you guys. Nice kiss. Too bad you aren't dating," Kena said. _I know sister, I wish we were dating, too. . ._

"Shut up, twerp." She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Okay, Truth or dare, Kena?" Lily asked my sister.

"Truth please." Wimp, is what I wanted to say, but then I hear Lily's question.

"Is it true that you like Booboo?" Ha, Lily you nailed it. Kena will probably stutter.

"Um, yeah. He's cool to hang with. I love his personality," she said nervously.

"That better be all that you love," I murmured.

"Shut up Taylor!" I just chuckled at her comment.

"So, Truth or dare, Lily?" asked Kena.

"Dare," she sighed. Doesn't look like she wanted to do it.

"I dare you to go in the front yard and yell ' I love Taylor Daniel Lautner'," she said with a big fat smile on her face.

"O-okay." _What the hell Makena?!_

So that's what she did. She got out of the Jacuzzi and ran to the front yard. We were able to hear her yell it. The girls started to laugh. Lily came back, her cheeks flushed.

"I can't believe I just did that!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air, to make her pint more dramatic. "You should have heard the cat-calls and whistles. I even got honked at!"

"Well I think that's enough of truth or dare. How bout' we eat?" I suggested.

"Sure," they all said.

All we did was chat most of the time. It got dark, so it was time for them to leave. I walked Anna and Lily home. Once it was only Lily and I, she gave me a kiss on the cheek. She said good night and closed the door. I, however, just stood there like an idiot, feeling where she kissed my cheek. I wonder what would happen if we got together...


	3. Pool Party with Close Friends

**Just to let you know. This story is only fiction. Nothing is real... except me. :) So continue on...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related to Taylor, Ariana, Makena and the rest of the characters.**

**About that review that has my name on it. . . My friend reviewed thinking she was logged in. lol**

* * *

**Lily POV**

Yesterday was really fun. I got to kiss Taylor. Taylor fucking Lautner! Not a lot of people get to do that ya' know. It was better because we frenched kiss. . . His lips were so warm. I just can't imagine anything better than that kiss.

I got out of bed, stretching my arms and cracking my back. I walked up to my curtains and pulled them back. There was Taylor standing in his room with a big piece of poster paper.

"Will you go on a date with me, Lilypad?" I read out loud. I shook my head smiling.

_"What time?"_I mouthed.

_"Noon. Is that alright?"_ He mouth right back at me.

_"Sure, I'll see you in a bit."_ I shut the curtains and yelled for Anna.

"Anna! I need your help. I'm going on a date with Taylor!" I yelled.

"Okay, why don't you wear those jeans that make your ass look good, and wear that loose blue button up shirt,"she said.

"No, no, no. What about my camo shorts with a wife beater and combat boots?" I said, searching through my closet.

"Oh my god, yes that would be perfect, considering the hot weather."

"Okay, I'm going to get ready. I'll see you later," I said.

"Have fun!" She yelled.

I ran to the shower, and did everything to make me clean. Once out, I blow dried my hair and let it flow out for the first time. I always have my hair up in a bun. I got dressed quickly and brushed my teeth. I checked myself in my mirror.

"Not bad. I look good," I said to myself, checking myself in the mirror. I kept on making sure everything was good to go, when the doorbell rang. I practically ran down the stairs.

"Well, hello handsome,"I said after opening the door to see him. He was wearing a pair of shorts with a really tight shirt. I would have probably fainted if I did hang out with him like I did before.

"Hey, pretty lady," he said, grinning.

"Well, let's go." I grabbed my keys and handbag, then we were off.

We were going to Spencer's. I heard that place is really good. Taylor said I needed to be taken out properly so here we are now.

"Table for Lautner," Taylor said to the waiter.

"Right this way sir," the waiter, Jason, said. We were seated in the back, where no one could see us.

"So, how have you been?" Taylor asked me.

"Really Taylor, I just saw you yesterday." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Okay, about that kiss..." he said, trailing off at his sentence.

"Yeah, about that..." Oh this was going to be awkward. I just had a feeling.

"IlikeyoualotandIwaswondering if you wouldyoubemygirlfriend?" He said quickly as possible.

"Oh Taylor... I can't."_ What! Why can't you! You're fucking single! Ugh, I hate my stupid mouth. . ._

"Why not?" he said sadly.

"Well, you're dating Sara Hicks," I said, pointing the fact out.

"I broke up with her yesterday," he said, a hopeful gleam in his eyes.

"It's just to soon. I only known you for three days."

"It's okay." He sighed, a frown on his face. Oh my god, what the hell did I just do?! Taylor is the most happiest person I know and I just destroyed him right here.

"I'm sorry Taylor," I whispered, looking down at my hands in my lap.

"No, no, it's alright," he told me, but obviously, he was bereaved. . .

That lunch date was so awkward. And when I got home he just walked me to the door and left. I'm such a terrible person. I should kill myself now. When I looked into his eyes at the restaurant, I almost cried and was going to start begging. How will I fix this?...

* * *

It's been a week since we talked to each other. We don't even see each other through the window. His blinds are always close and he doesn't answer my texts. Makena says he isn't doing to well and says it's not my fault, but we both know, I have to fix it.

One day Makena came over to our house, saying her parents weren't home and she was getting bored. So this is my opportunity to go and talk to him.

"Kena, may I go talk to Taylor?" I asked her, making sure I had permission to go into the house.

"Good luck. He's like the walking dead. Hard to snap out of a trance," she sighed.

I ran to the house and went inside, being as quiet as I could. I tip-toed my way up the stairs to his room (Which wasn't really hard to find since I see it everyday when I wake up). I was in front of his door and turned the knob quietly as possible so it wouldn't make a noise, which it didn't.

He was laying down, his back was turned towards the door, where he was facing the window. He moved, and at first I thought he was awake, till he started to cry.

"Please, please, Lily. Can we be together? Why not?! Please, Lily?" He was sleep talking. Probably about the date we had. I walked closer to him, seeing his tear-stained face. It looks like he's been having this dream often.

I wiped away the tears that were falling fresh from his eyes, and kissed his nose. I'm a horrible person if I actually made this beautiful, caring man cry. Then it clicked in my head. I worry about this man because I'm in love with him. Not for fame, nor fortune, for himself.

He started to stir until he opened his eyes.

"Taylor," I whispered, tears now falling from my eyes.

"Lily?" he said, hopefully.

"I'm sorry that I caused you all this pain. I'm sorry for hurting you in the first place. I was wondering if you wanted me as your girlfriend still, but to be honest, you shouldn't. It clicked in my head that I worry and care for you because I'm in love with you. Not for your money, or for the fame. For you being you. I really screwed up at the restaurant, and I was wondering if I could be your girlfriend. . . " More tears came down my cheeks silently.

He sat up and pulled me in his lap as he held me tightly against his chest.

"I am so happy that you said that. I would love to be your boyfriend, Lily. It's not your fault. I know you didn't mean to, okay?" Yay, I made him happy!

We just sat there, me crying and him trying to calm me down. I don't know where all the tears were coming from, but they kept on coming. I finally stopped crying and wiped my face to get rid of the left-over tears.

"Are you okay, Lilypad?" he asked me, rubbing my back, and looking into my eyes.

"Y-yes." He kissed the top of my head.

"What do you want to do, beautiful?" he asked me, hugging me tightly, as if I were going somewhere.

"Can we go swimming and hang out?" I asked.

"Sure, let's go and get you in a bikini," he said, a slight grin forming on his sexy face.

"Who says I'm wearing a bikini?" I asked, giving him a little look.

"Me," he stated, hitching his thumb to point at me.

"Horn dog I swear," I said as I rolled my eyes at him.

"And you love me for it." I laughed.

"Anna, Kena, you want to go swimming?"I asked once in the house.

"Yeah, just hold on," I heard Kena say.

"Okay..." I went upstairs and changed. I was done tying the knot on the top piece, when I turned around and ran into something hard.

"What is up with me running into you?" I mumbled to myself.

"I don't know. You're attracted to me, that's probably why," he chuckled

"Yeah, whatever you say," I said as I roll my eyes at him once more.

"You don't mind if I invited a few of my friends do you?"

"Why would I mind? You're the one inviting us to come over to your house. Anyways, who did you invite over?"

"Kiowa, Booboo, Bronson, Alex, and Chaske," he said, like it didn't matter it was the wolf pack right there.

"Oh, that is awesome! But won't you get in trouble. I don't want your parents getting mad at you for throwing a party," I said, thinking that the pool thing wasn't a good idea.

"They won't get mad. Don't worry," he said, calming me down a bit.

"Who says I'm worrying?" I say, trying to act as if I wasn't.

"I just know that you are," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Uh huh," I said, my tone saying 'yeah, suuurrreee.'

"Hey Anna, Kena, guess who's coming," I said, popping my head in the door to Anna's room.

"Booboo and Kiowa!" they both screamed, where I had to cover my ears..

"Wait, how'd you know that?" I asked, after they screamed.

"Taylor always invites them. Oh My God Booboo is coming over! I need to find a bikini fast," Kena said frantically, and I started to laugh at Taylor's face. He was in big-brother mode.

"No Makena, I'm not letting wear a bikini," he said sternly.

"Well too bad. I'm 16 I can do whatever I want," she told him, sticking out her tongue.

"Where do you get this attitude from?" he sighed, frustrated.

"Me," I said, smiling.

"Great..." He said playfully. I stuck my tongue at him.

**Taylor POV**

I was just putting some meat on the grill when I heard a squeal.

"OMG, OMG he's here. They're here!" squealed my sister. Ugh, she's just going to embarrass herself.

"I'll get the door and you need to clam down." I went to go open the door once the bell was rung.

"Hey guys come on in. There are some special ladies I want you to meet," I say as the guys pile into my house.

"Did you get laid, Taylor?" Alex and Bronson chuckled.

"No, I got a girlfriend." That shut them up.

I watched Kiowa. He ran up to Anna and gave her a bone-crushing hug.

"I haven't talked to you in a long time, Anna. How have you been?" she asked him, hugging him back.

"Good, I miss talking to you. Skype is not working for me," he said.

"Ha ha, tell me about it." They kept on chatting away.

"So where is this so-called 'girlfriend' of yours, Taylor?" asked Bronson. Only he would ask that question.

"Why don't you talk to her yourself, Bronson," A voice said from behind us. There she was, pure beauty shining from her body.

"Hellllooo, sexy. You have a name?" he asked her.

"Yea," was all she said, giving me a quick smile.

"Would you like to tell me your name?" He asked. Haha, she was just fucking with him.

"Nah, I'm good." And she walked away to Booboo and Kena.

"I like her a lot. What _is_ her name?" He took a glance at her again, and I growled at him, punching him and Alex in the shoulder..

"Lily Mae Rose. She lives next door and is best friends with Arianna Grande," I said, as I flipped the meat.

"So that's who that girl was talking with Kiowa?!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, who knew right?" I said.

"Yeah, I think Booboo is trying to hit on your sister," He started laughing.

"He better not. I'll kill him." I said harshly. Me and Kena fight a lot, yes, but that doesn't mean I won't protect her from getting hurt by a boy. Even if he is my friend. . .

"Taylor, could you do me a favor? yelled Lily from across the backyard.

"Yes, beautiful?" I asked her, walking up the lawn chair she was in.

"Can you rub some sun tan lotion on my back?" _Oh my God, hell yes I would!_

"Yeah, sure," I said instead. That would be embarrassing if I actually said that. I grabbed the bottle and squirted it in my hands and started rubbing.

"Oh, god, Taylor." She moaned. She kept on moaning every once in a while ,and it was making me a little hard. Maybe I am a horn dog. I finished with that and gave her a peck on the lips before returning to the meat.

"You better tame that dog down before she sees," laughed Alex.

"Shut up!" I yelled at him, slightly embarrassed at the fact he saw.

"So how'd you two meet?" He said, starting up a conversation, popping a chip in his mouth.

"Well, me and Kiowa went over to their house to welcome them to the neighbor hood. That night I accidentally saw her getting changed through the window. So it all started from that," I said, still remembering that day.

"You already saw her body?! Damn you are fucking lucky," he said, patting me on the back.

"Horn dogs!" Lily said, passing by us. I laughed at her comment about us..

"So when is the meat going to be ready? I'm hungry as a horse." He was rubbing his hands together and licking his lips.

"In a few minutes," I said.

I left the meat alone so it could cook. I was going to head to a chair where Lily was laying on a towel, when someone called my name. I turned around to be jumped on. I stumbled back, almost falling. Lips connected to mine. Who ever this was I didn't hold their body weight, so eventually they had to get down.

"Taylor I missed you so much," Sara said kissing me. I pushed her back, but not hard enough to make her fall.

"What are you doing here?!" I hissed.

"I came to see my boyfriend," she said in an innocent tone.

"Well, I don't see your boyfriend here. I see my boyfriend and your grubby hands on him," Lily said angrily behind me.

"Oh sweety, you have no idea what you're talking about. He's mine." Sara said, sweetly..

"Taylor," Lily said through clenched teeth. That's my cue to handle it before she does something she regrets.

"Sara, you need to go. I broke up with you a week ago. We're done."

"What are you talking about? We never broke up." Her tone getting higher.

"Go, before I call the cops. Or my girlfriend would love having the honors of kicking your ass."

"I would like to her try," Sara challenged.

"Okay, bitch you asked for it." Lily walked over to her and before I could say no, even though I didn't want to, she punched Sara right in the face, making her fall on her ass.

Lily got on top of her, grabbing her hair and banging her head on top of the cement. I rushed over to Lily, grabbing her by the waist. She was hitting and kicking me, trying to get out of my grasp.

"Lautner, let the fuck go of me now! I want to teach this bitch a lesson she'll never forget!" She screamed. Sara got up and was about to make a moved till Alex got her.

"You need to leave. NOW!" Alex said harshly.

"Fine, I'll see you later, Taylor," she said, trying to look sexy, but failed miserably because of the blood on her face and her hair a tangled mess.

"No you won't," I said sternly. Lily was growling. She was fucking growling! "Hey, you need to calm down, baby."

"Don't 'baby' me, Taylor. You better wash your lips good, if you think I'm kissing you again," she told me.

"Fine." I huffed. And that's what I did. I jumped into the pool. "There, I cleaned them. May I kiss you now?"

"You're such a smart ass." She laughed, and so did the rest. She then jumped into the pool. Everyone went to what they were doing. Alex finished cooking the meat and dug in, as did the rest of them.

Lily and I swam under the water fall, so no one would see us. Once underneath, I pushed her against the wall, and started to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around my neck, kissing me back. Her legs snaked around my waist, and we stayed like that for a good five minutes.

"You look so sexy when you're mad," I said huskily.

"Really, most people say they are afraid of me, not that I'm sexy." I stared at her, wondering why no one would call this girl sexy.

"I didn't know you could be violent at all. You look more of the quiet type," I tell her.

"That's because I am the quiet type. That whore just made me angry as hell," she said through her teeth. getting mad at the thought.

"I would never cheat on you, you know that right?" I tell her.

"I know that, but do you know that I wouldn't cheat on you either?" she asks me.

I nod my head. "Yes, I know you're not like that. I want you to know that I...I-I-"

"I love you," she said softly, cutting me off.

"I love you, Lily Mae." I placed a kiss on her lips, and pulled back.

"Oh my, do you see what I'm seeing?" she asked me, looking behind me.

"No, what?" I turned around. And there they were...


	4. Chilling

**This story is only fiction. I do not own anything that has to do with Taylor, Ariana, and the others except Luna and Me. :)**

**Keep on reading.**

* * *

_"Oh my, do you see what I'm seeing?"_

_"No, what?" I turned around. And there they were..._

* * *

**Lily POV**

There they were. It was so cute. I never notice what time it was,I thought it was 2, but it was 5. That's probably why they were asleep. There, on the couch out here on the patio, was Booboo and Makena, asleep. Booboo had his arm around Kena, and she was in his side. It was so adorable. There was a smile on each of their faces.

"I'm going to kill him!" Roared Taylor. He was about to dive in the water, but I stopped him.

"Taylor, just let them be." I scolded him.

"I'm not going to let her date him!" He complained.

"And why not?"

"Cause-"

"'Cause' is not an answer. You let them be. She's seventeen. She knows who are scumbags and who aren't. Booboo is not a jerk, so she picked right." I tried to reason with him, which is hard because he's very stubborn.

"Why do I always lose these fights?" He groaned.

"I'm more reasonable." I smirked.

"Yeah, says the girl that just attacks another girl." He snickered.

"Shut up, Taylor." I got it. I attacked someone. Can't we just forget about it?

"Make me." He challenged. I shoved him to the wall, because I can't really push him. My hands grabbed his face, and I pulled his head towards mine, making our lips connect.

"You taste good too." He said huskily.

"I can't believe you." I giggled.

"What do you want to do after everyone is-"

"Hey guys." Ariana and Kiowa popped up.

"Oh shit!" I got scared. I thought we were alone.

"Whatcha' doin' in here?" Asked Anna

"Nothing, just talking. Do you know when Booboo and Kena fell asleep?"

"Yeah, like 15 minutes ago. They were just talking and staring at the sunset, and it went all quiet."

"So, is someone mad that they are this close?" Kiowa said in a teasing tone.

"Yes." Taylor grumbled.

"Oh hush. Just be glad that it was Seth and not someone else." He just kept on huffing and puffing.

"So where are Alex and Bronson?" I didn't see them outside.

"They went inside to watch the Chargers get their asses handed to them. I think their betting who will win."

"I can't believe your friends." I rolled my eyes." Kiowa, I don't think I have your number."

"Oh, Anna can give it to you."

"Great, thanks."

"No prob."

"Well, we're going to get out. You two, behave."

"Yes, _mom_." They groaned. Me and Taylor laughed.

"Who ever gets out last has to do something for the winner."

"Okay, lets do this."

"On your mark...get set...GO!" And we were off. I made it before him, so I did a little victory dance.

"What do I have to do for you?"

"A massage." I said quickly.

"Ugh, you're trying to kill me huh?"

"Maybe." I stated.

"Ugh."

"Suck it up, and deal with it."

"Hey where is Booboo and Makena?" Taylor was looking back and forth, not finding them on the couch anymore.

"They're probably inside. No need to go into 'over-protective brother' mode."

"There is a need." He ran into the house, and I followed, sighing.

"Guys, have you seen Booboo and Kena?"

"Yeah, Booboo is so going to get some." Bronson chuckled. I smaked the back of his head." Ow, what was that for cutie pie?"

"I'm trying to make him not worry about her, and you're not helping at all! Taylor stop worrying!"

"No." He finally went upstairs. "They're up here."

"Get out Taylor!" Yelled Makena.

"No your door needs to be open." I got to the top of the steps.

"Taylor- Daniel, let them be. They're not going to be doing anything." I said, frustrated with him.

"You are lucky she's here right now." He grumbled.

"_Thanks Lily_." She mouth to me, before locking her door.

"Come on," I grabbed his hand," You can give me that massage now." He followed orders.

I layed down on his bed, while he locked the door and went to his bathroom and grabbed the lotion.

"Please tell me that lotion isn't what I think it was used for."

"Okay, how bout' I get my mom's?"

"No, no. No need to use your mom's things." Horny boyfriend I have. " Are you a vigin?" I blurted out. Why the hell did that come out?!

"Um... yeah." He blushed.

"What?! You are not a virgin. You've had like what... 6 girlfriends?"

"Yeah, I was waiting for the right one." He admitted.

"Good choice."

"And you, Lilypad?" He squirted the lotion on my back. I cringed.

"Yeah, I'm only 19. Haven't had sex."

"Good."

"How so?"

"Cause I know that no other man has touched you. You're mine." His warm hands trailed up and down my back.

"Y-yours." I stuttered.

"Yes, mine." His hands roamed my back, neck, legs and ass. I think I was becoming excited.

"Ooh, yes, Taylor." I moaned out. He kept on rubbing my whole body. He eventually turned me over and got on top of me. He attacked my neck with his lips, grazing, sucking, licking. This was better than the french kiss we shared. His hands went lower and low-

_**Nice legs, Daisy Dukes makes a man go *whistles***_

_**That's the way they all come through like *whistles, whistles***_

_**Low cut, see through shirts that make ya *whistles***_

_**That's the way she come through like *whistle, whistle***_

"Dammit, what does _he _want!" Taylor growled. "What Kellan?! Yes, I'm busy! What? Okay, I already knew that! Holy shit really, I can't believe she did that to him! Well, I got to go. Don't call back!" He hung up the phone.

"So... That was Kellan. Nice ringtone you have for him. What's my ringtone?" This will be interesting. He grabbed his Iphone. It took him less then a minute for him to play the ringtone. It was Pocketfull of Sunshine.

"What?! That song?!" I groaned. I heard that song a billion times and it got old.

"What song would you like? I picked that song cause it fitted you perfectly."

"How bout'... Beautiful by Christina Aguilera?"

"Perfect." He went back to looking at his phone and pulled the song up.

_**Every day is so wonderful**_

_**And suddenly it's hard to breathe**_

_**Now and then I get insecure**_

_**From all the pain, feel so ashamed**_

_**I am beautiful no matter what they say**_

_**Words can't bring me down**_

_**I am beautiful in every single way**_

_**Yes, words can't bring me down, oh no**_

_**So don't you bring me down today...**_

"You would pick that song, Lilypad." I like that song because it reminded me that I was beautiful, when everyone else said I was ugly. This song always seems to make me cry.

The tears were falling just on cue. I sniffled.

"What's wrong baby?" His thumbs wiped away the tears.

"It's the song. It would make me feel beautiful whenever people bullied me as a kid."

He lifted me up and placed me on his lap, shh-ing me.

"No one will ever make you feel like you're not beautiful. I will make sure that I will make you feel beautiful everyday."

"Taylor, we're not going to be with each other for very long."

"We'll make it work, I promise." He held me tighter. I don't know how long we stayed like that, but it was long enough for the guys to say they were leaving. Half an hour later Booboo said good night to Kena. Kiowa and Anna went to our house. Kena went to sleep. Taylor walked me to the door.

"Good night, Lilypad."

"Night, Tay." I grabbed his face and kissed him. "See you tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah. Night. Can ask Kiowa if he's staying at your house or mine. I'm sorry if he sleeps at your house."

"It's okay. He could sleep here."

"Thanks Lily. I had fun today."

"Me too, but there were too many tears." I chuckled.

"I know, we should fix that."

"Don't worry we will." I shut the door, and went to Anna's room. Kiowa was asleep and so was Anna. Anna was curled up into Kiowa's side, and his arms were wrapped around her stomach. I shut the door quietly, and headed to my room. I changed after I took a shower and fell asleep soundly.

* * *

Its been a month and a half since me and Anna have been in Palm Springs. Its been 4 weeks since me and Taylor have been dating. I found a new ringtone when ever he calls or texts me. This love by Maroon 5. It's perfect really. He's going to be heading back to L.A. real soon, so we planned to spend as much time as we could together.

**_This love has taken its toll on me_**

**_She said goodbye too many times before_**

**_And her heart is breaking in front of me_**

**_And I have no choice'Cause I won't say goodbye anymore_**

I looked at my phone.

_Hey you want to go to Candy Land 2morrow. U, me, Anna, Kiowa, BB, and Kena?-TDL_

_Isn't it Disney land?-Lilypad_

_Yea -.-t auto-correct my dear-TDL_

_lol, major fail right there, but yea, i would love to go. I never been there b4- Lilypad_

_gr8, so wat u wnt 2 do 2day?-TDL_

_how bout we just hang and watch movies. its sun-Lilypad_

_fine wit me-TDL_

I grabbed a handful of movies from downstairs and ran to my room.

_Just cum on in- Lilypad_

_k-TDL_

I put in a movie that he might groan at. Breaking Dawn Part 1! My favorite part is where Jacob goes against Sam's order and becomes his own Alpha.

"So what are we watchin'?" He plopped down on the bed.

"Breaking Dawn Part 1!" I squealed.

"Ah, you're going to be drooling over me." He groaned.

"No I'm not. I just love the part where you get all mad and take off your shirt."

"I could do that right now, except the getting mad part, though."

"Okay, take your shirt off. I don't care. It looks better in the movies." I lied. It looks _so_ much better in real life.

"You want some ice cream?"

"Sorry, honey. I can't."

"But its your favorite." I edged on.

"Cake batter ice cream?" I nodded.

"I guess... I could have some."

"I'll be right back then." I grabbed the tub of ice cream and two spoons. I ran back up to see Taylor pressing play.

"Here you go sir." I popped open the lid and gave him a big scoop.

"I love you." He moaned.

"Who? Me or the ice cream?"

"Both." It was sorta muffled. He had ice cream in his mouth.

"Slow down there tiger."

"Sorry. You don't know how long its been since I had this."

"I can guess how long."

Minutes later the ice cream was gone.

"Oh I love you... and that ice cream." He sighed happily.

"You probably taste like it right now to." I leaned forward and licked his lips. "Yup, cake batter."

"You tasted like lemon." He said.

"What?" I half laughed. "How in hell do I taste like lemon?!"

"I don't know, you just do." He shrugged his shoulders.

"You are _so_ weird."

"I'm your weirdo." He grinned at me.

"I know." I groaned."I'm stuck with you."

"Yeah, yeah. Now watch me on T.V." We were watching Abduction. He wanted to watch an action movie, but I wanted to see a movie where he was in it. So here we are watching Abduction. We were at the part were he and Lily Collins are in the train. When I saw them kiss I swear I felt jealous. I don't know why either.

"Did you notice you dated two Lily's?" He shook his head.

"Never thought about it like that you know." he shrugged." Lily, do you have any hobbies?"

"Singing. Ariana was trying to get me on Victorious, but I kept on saying no. I don't like being on camera."

"May I hear you?" Oh my god, maybe I shouldn't have told him. _What if he doesn't like it? What if he laughs? No, don't think like that. He's not that mean._

"I will not make the same mistakes that you did. I will not let myself... cause my heart so much misery. I will not break the way you did, you fell so hard. I've learned the hard way to never let it get that far. Because of you, I never stray too far from the sidewalk. Because of you, I learned to play on the safe side, so I don't get hurt. Because of you, I find it hard to trust. Not only me, but everyone around me. Because of you, I am afraid..."

"Damn, Lily. You're really good. Why don't you try out for X Factor?"

"Cameras." I sighed.

"What if I went with you?"

"That might help..."

"Alrighty then. When auditions start, I'll go with you."

"Did I hear someone is going to audition for X Factor?" Anna popped her head.

"Yeah, Taylor convinced me."

"Whatever you say. Nice job Taylor. She hates cameras."

"So I've been told." I glared at him. No need to be rubbing in my hatred for the stupid thing. "So you and Kiowa up for Disney Land tomorrow?"

"Hell yeah, we're leaving at 7, right?"

"Yup on the dot."

"I can't wait. Going on the Matterhorn will be such a rush." Kiowa said, popping behind Anna.

"Is the Matterhorn the mountain right?"

"Yes."

"Cool."

We just hung out in my bedroom and I didn't hear Anna and Kiowa. Wonder what their were doing... Well I can't wait tell tomorrow...


	5. Disney Land

**This is only fiction. None of this ever happened. Most of you know that. Please R&R.**

**Continue...**

* * *

**Lily POV**

I was woken up by yelling and shuffling.

"What?" I said, half-asleep.

"Oh, you're awake now. Come on. Get your pretty little head up and go get dress. We're leaving in 10 minutes." A voice said. I think it was Taylor, I wasn't sure. I was still groggy.

"Who are you?" I said quietly.

"Taylor... Are you okay?"

"Yeah... Just tired is all." I got out of my bed and stumbled to the bathroom. I went to the sink and splashed so cold water on my face. It woke me up, but my vision was blurry.

"Taylor, can you hand me my glasses."

I guess he did that. I couldn't see at the moment.

"Here." The glasses placed in my hands. I slid them on my face and looked in the mirror.

"Ah, why didn't you tell me I looked like this?!" I screeched.

"Cause..."

"Oh my god Taylor. Look at my hair." It was all tangled and sticking out in places.

"Here, let me fix it." He offered. Before I could decline, his hand did wonders on my hair. He brushed it and put my hair into the messy bun I always wear." There. It's perfect."

"Who taught you that?"

"Makena, she always wanted to do things like that. I can paint nails too." He blushed.

"You're wonderful and a life saver." I pecked him on the lips.

"Come on you two. We got to go."

"Can I get dress first?"

"Hurry!" I pushed Taylor out of my room and changed into a pair of jeans and a grey tee with some vans. On my way out the door, I grabbed my wallet and went to Taylor's car. He had the nicest car in the world. A silver 2012 SLS AMG! It was so badass.

"Damn Taylor." I kept on staring at the car.

"Too much?"

"Yeah, but it's nice."

"Let's get this show on the road."

"Are we staying in the hotel, Taylor?" Asked Anna.

"Yeah, you feel like driving back at midnight?" He asked in- a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Nope."

"Wait, I don't have a suitcase."

"Don't worry. I packed you one."

"Thank you Anna, you're my life saver."

"Okay, see you guys there."

* * *

I turned on the radio, after 30 minutes of the car ride. I laced my fingers with Taylor's.

"Are you excited, Lilypad?"

"Heck yeah! Disney Land is the happiest place on earth."

"The only thing we have to look out for is the papparazi."

"Omg, cameras." I slouched back in the seat.

"Don't worry, beautiful. There's more than 5 thousand people there. How would they find us?"

"You never know, Taylor."

"Don't worry." He reassured me.

"Okay."

* * *

"Wow, this place is huge." I exclaimed.

"I know. Now lets go check in."

"Hello, reservations for Lautner, Stewart, and Gordon." He said.

"Here are your keys sir, your rooms are on the 7th floor."

"Thank you... Richard."

"Welcome, Mr. Lautner."

"Okay, here you go Kiowa, Booboo. Booboo and Kena, you have two twin beds and I think Kiowa and Anna, you probably have a queen bed."

"I hate you Taylor." Muttered Kena.

"Yeah, sure you do."

"We don't have to use the other bed." Whispered Booboo. I never imagined him saying that. Good thing Taylor didn't hear him.

"Kay, you guys do what ever you want. We'll meet at Bengal Barbecue at... six-ish."

"Sounds good."

"Alright, see ya' guys later." We waved to them.

"Okay, what do you want to do first?" Taylor asked me.

"Can we check out the room first?"

"Sure."

We went inside the room. It was so pretty. Everything had to do with a Disney character. And the bathroom was just...whoa. On the ceiling were stars and some stars made Mickey's head. It was like a dream.

"Oh, thank you Taylor." I jumped on him, making him fall down.

"What for?" He chuckled.

"Everything. This is wonderful. You're wonderful."

"So are you. You're wonderful by being my best friend, and awesome girlfriend. You're you when you're with me. You don't try to impress me, like my other girlfriends did. You're special." He sighed happily." Now, can we get off of the floor?" He laughed.

"Oh, yeah." I got off of him and pulled up with whatever strength I have.

"So... you want to make out or go?"

"How bout'... we go." I smiled at him. He had a pout on his face.

"Pwease." He begged in a little kid voice.

"Okay." I sighed. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder like a cave man. "Ahhh!"

He placed me on the bed and climbed on top of me. I started giggling, but that stopped when he pressed his lips against mine. He tasted like sugar and spice. It was a warm taste.

"Mmm." He moaned in pleasure. His tongue traced my lips, asking for entrance. I opened my mouth, and his tongue darted inside. He explored my mouth, every nook and cranny.

"Oh, Taylor." I grabbed his lip with my teeth and bit down gently.

"You are so wonderful." He panted after our heated moment.

"You are too."

"When will I be able to meet your parents?" He asked. That was random.

"You can't. My dad is...busy."

"What are you hiding?" What would he say, if I told him who my dad is? Maybe I should give him hints.

"Okay, he's famous, I hand you that, also he is a quarterback."

"Okay, um, Drew Brees?"

"Nope."

"Manning."

"Neither."

"Tim Tebow?"

"Hell no."

"Wait... Oh my god. I know who your father is, but why is your last name Rose?"

"So I don't get mauled by fans. It's my mom's."

"Makes perfect sense, so that's why you hate cameras." He laughed.

"So you still want to meet my dad and little brothers and sisters?"

"Yeah, why not. It would be cool to meet Mr. Philip Rivers himself." He smirked.

"Just don't mention this to Bronson or Alex or anyone. Only Ariana knows." I pleaded.

"Okay, I won't tell. Scouts Honor." He put his hand to his forehead.

"You are such a goof." I shook my head, smiling.

"I know. Now come on. Lets get on some rides." He pulled me up. I went to the bathroom and fixed my hair.

* * *

We entered the park. It was really cool. There in a big patch of grass was an old fashion Mickey mouse head that was formed by flowers.

The first ride we went on was Indiana Jones. I think that's what it's called. I was screaming and clinging onto Taylor's arm. That snake was just to close to me. When we got off he just laughed.

"You okay, Lily?"

"Y-yeah. N-never better." I stuttered. I'm such a wimp.

"Okay, how about we go on Pirates of the Carrabean?"

"Is it fast?" I don't want to go on another ride like Indiana Jones.

"No, it's just a boat ride. You'll like it. Promise."

"I swear, if it isn't what you just described it as, I will leave you." I threatened.

"Oh whatever. Just come." He grabbed my hand and we went through fast pass.

When we were close to the line, I saw a restaurant. That is so cool. It's inside the ride.

"They think of everything, huh?"

"Yeah." He smiled at me. It's amazing that no one attacked us. Ha ha, random thought.

"Hey is that Taylor Lautner?" A girl said from behind us.

"Where?" Her friend was looking behind the line.

"Right there." I imagined her pointing to us. That girl must be really slow if she's not that far away from us.

"OMG! You're right. It is him, but who's that girl with him? That's not Sara Hicks."

"You're right Angie. Is he cheating on Sara?"

"Nah, I don't think so. He's not like that." I looked at Taylor. He was listening on their conversation too. I could tell he was trying to to laugh. I sighed.

"Excuse me, but can I have your autograph?" Taylor turned around. So did I. It was those girls that were talking about us.

"Sure. Do you have a pen and a piece of paper?"

"Here you go, can you make it out to Angela and Diamond."

"Here you go." He handed the paper and pen back to I think she was Angela.

"Can we have your autograph?" She asked me. I grabbed the pen and paper from her and signed Lily-Mae R.

"That's a nice name you have. Well thank you for your time." They went back to their conversation.

"So how was it like signing your first autograph?" He smirked.

"Eh, not exciting." I shrugged.

"Wow, you are _so_ cool." He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Shut it Taylor." I fought back. He just laughed at me.

It's been two hours and we have been on Thunder Mountain ( I was screaming), Space Mountain(Hanging on to Taylor), Splash mountain ( Sang along and got laughed at by Taylor, again), Haunted Mansion (Stared at in amazment), and Matterhorn (Screamed and closed my eyes). Yes, I was screaming at the top of my lungs, but I wasn't the only one. There were always teens behind us screaming because of the ride.

"See, I'm not the only one that screams."

"Oh yeah. Of course you're not." He said patting my shoulder, trying to hold in a laugh.

"Come on, it's almost six." We headed to Bengal Barbecue and there was the gang.

"Nice of you to join us. How was your time together?" Asked Anna.

"Funny."

"Scary as hell!" Everyone chuckled.

"You're not just into rides."

"Just wait til' tomorrow. We're going to California Adventure. They have slower rides." Everyone started snickering.

"Fuck off, Taylor. I know what kind of rides they have." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Aw, you know I'm just playing." His arms wrapped around me. I untangled them from my waist.

"No, Taylor."

"Aye, someone's in the dog house tonight." Booboo and Kiowa started laughing, tears close to coming from their eyes.

"Shut up!" Taylor growled, the boys sat up straight, but were trying to hold in their laughs.

"They're right. You know what guys, I'll see you later." I got up and grabbed my wallet and phone, and walked into the crowd. I knew where I was heading and that would be the hotel room.

* * *

**Taylor POV**

"Taylor, go after her." I was frozen in place. She actually got mad at me. She never does. Maybe I pushed it a _little_ to far.

"Bye, see you guys later." I ran out of the food area and towards the exit. I got a stamp and ran a quickly as I could to the room.

"I'm such a douche." I said, under my breath.

I got to the hotel and ran up the stairs, I couldn't wait for the elevator. Once to the 7th floor, from the door for the stairs, I could see our door cracked opened. I was also hearing the bed squeak and moans. _Is she having sex?_

I walked slowly to the door, the sound becoming louder. And when I opened the door I wish I didn't.

"What the fuck man?! Get out!" A male voice yelled at me. I looked at the door number. Dammit, this is room 716. I shut the door, well more like slammed it and went to the right room. I unlocked the door, only to see it empty.

"Lily?" I called out.

"What Taylor?" I turned towards the bathroom. She was only wrapped in a towel, water still on her body from a shower. Her hands were on her hips. She's still mad...

"Well?" She was irritated.

"I'm sorry, Lilypop. I know I pushed your limits. I didn't mean to do that and make you run off." I came closer to her, pushing her hair out of her face. Vanilla was radiating off of her body, intoxicating me. It was like heaven.

"Well, I forgive you...but, you need to stop making me feel... like I'm a wimp."

"You are definitely _not_ a wimp. You beat the crap out of my ex. Just because you screamed on all the ride," she turned her head to the side, looking down. I made sure she was looking into my eyes," Doesn't mean that you are a wimp. I was just messing with you. Sure, I screamed when I first came here. It's different for everyone." I hugged her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, barely audible.

"No, it's not your fault. Now... can you _please_ get dress. This is kinda uncomfortable..." My pants were straining my hard shaft, and her being half naked and water all over her, is not helping my case.

She giggled."Yeah, keep him tamed." She grabbed what ever she needed and headed inside the bathroom.

Man, she's trying to kill me...


End file.
